This prior art solution is explained in greater detail in the specific description. The known solution can only ever fluidically connect the functional component, for example, in the form of a 2/2 directional control valve, on both its input side and on its output side to one assignable fluid passage point, respectively, in the main body.
However, in order nevertheless to be able to provide a certain modularity in the sense of an LS (load sensitive) control valve assembly unit for mobile work machines, multiple fluid passage points mutually adjacent or assigned in groups to one another were provided in the fluid-supplying main component. The fluid passage points, depending on the number of fluid passage points in the main component to be managed or controlled, must then each be combined with a separate main body. The separate main body always has the same functional component and always has the same fluidic line in the area of its output to the last fluid passage point in the main component. An independent fluid line is then required for each fluid passage point to be controlled on the input side of the functional component, which is not applicable universally, but rather is always assigned to only one particular fluid passage in the main component. Simply put, if one wanted to manage four fluid passage points in the main component with one functional component by the main body, a total of four different main bodies would also have to be provided, each with an independent fluid feed line on the input side of the functional component, in order if necessary, to fluidically control any one of the four fluid passage points in the main component. The passage points or fluid connections otherwise remaining open in the main component that are not required are then covered by the housing wall of the main body, at which point a seal is preferably disposed to achieve a sealing, reliable closure to the surroundings in the area of the shut-off assembly.